To the very last drop
by grainipiot
Summary: Being born from corruption wasn't a real matter in the end, as long as they had each other. [yisuo, Blood Moon AU, PWP OS, a bit of blood tho]


Quick steps in the wild, moving with the shadows. The return always felt better than putting distance between them, this was nothing new for Yi. So used to this. Not a single noise betrayed his moves except maybe the feeling of a dangerous aura nearby. The one able to sense it had been long gone since they did, like a primal reflex to stay away from this kind of corruption.

The moon was rather bright tonight, a bit more than a half shimmering quietly in that lightly cloudy sky. A few times Yi slowed down to gaze up shortly. _Beautiful_. There were still details to appreciate in this world. However nothing would distract him for too long, not when he had such good reason to come back.

_Home. Yasuo_.

At that point both were synonymous of the same thing, safety and comfort. Oh that shiver would never go away, as soon as he thought about him. _Soon, soon_. Then he would be able to hold his dear love in his arms and mark him up. Just a little. He wanted it.

The return after the hunt always had this particular feeling of satisfaction leaning to joy. Still pretty controled but it was delightful to feel. So alive. What a wonderful moment. His body was sated, hunger appeased for a while and soon his fractured soul would be complete again. Two times, two needs. It only made him faster on the way back to his lover.

So Yi stepped in that familiar area, seemingly abandoned but one couldn't trust their eyes for this. In reality, it was far from reality. A place like an old temple or a sanctuary, it didn't matter what exactly because now it was empty.

Like many places in Ionia, nature took charge of the space left by mankind after their departure. Or was it better to say they fled this place ? It was too long ago, no one knew anymore and no one actually cared. This was a peaceful place to stay, for two wandering demons. Without a doubt the people having founded whatever order or school here would be quite pissed and outraged to learn the new use of this place but no one complained so far.

Carrying on and living at the face of any mortal and enemy was what they were made for. Corruption given shape, ostentatious life so free it must infuriate the gods. This was a mere fact and they lived with it since the beginning. Now it would make Yi smile a little.

The breeze washed over him, rustling the leaves as if night itself took a deep breath. Safe. He took his mask down, everything was fine now. Yi paid attention just in case but no surprise, there was no one in the whole area. Everyone avoided it on purpose, even animals. For a good reason.

The only presence he detected was the only one he seeked. _There he is_.

Yasuo hadn't moved from there since he left to hunt, even though he could have lived as he wished and went on his nightly life. No matter what, Yi was glad to join him again.

Short hurry guided his steps over bare stone in the sanctuary, directly looking for the obvious presence of a demon. No one could miss such terrific presence but from one demon to another, it only made it easier. Go in that direction until it got stronger. No doubt Yasuo felt him coming too, this was mutual.

This whole scene so familiar was like looking at each other in a huge room, maybe quite far from each other but always aware of the other side. Circling, playing and sometimes running to catch each other before the pull got too strong

Since the latter wasn't closing distance, he would come to him. Nothing from the hunt, looking for a prey. Now it was more like following his heart and soul's cry. Close, closer.

_Dear ?_

Very soon he would reach Yasuo and everything indicated they would be reunited in that room they took for themselves. Their very privacy, given value for the time spent there and all the affection that came with it.

As he arrived in this cozy room, fully aware of where he would look for the latter, Yi was caught in a gentle embrace. Possessive was another good word to describe and it took nothing of the obvious love guiding Yasuo's hands over him.

Far from a surprise, nothing would catch him off guard. Perks of being the quickest of the two. Here was Yasuo, hugging him closely while he nuzzled his neck with an incredible sense of priority. Just in case he put his blade on the floor, too bothering at the moment.

« Hello there, gorgeous. What are you doing here ? You should be careful, they say this place is….haunted. » Sweet tone on purpose, just as he bit lightly his neck. Not even a mark or anything, simply one of his many ways of affection.

« I missed you too, love. » Maybe it broke a little this attempt but Yi was truthful, he was glad to be back here and feel this embrace.

« Mmmh— I missed you so so much…you smell so nice… » Indeed he took a lungful right there, basking in this soft contact.

The return always did that. They could feel it from each other, deep satisfaction and sweet scent of life.

« You may take some, then we go to bed. I want to feel you. »

« Thank you baby. »

Not even waiting, Yasuo surrended to the urge and bit down his neck, this time with the clear intent to taste him. Yi let him do, sometimes twitching lightly in their embrace because one would enver get fully used to this specific attention. Just a small quantity of blood, the least risky thing in this world. As always it made him react softly, a sound between a sigh and a moan.

Right now lust could take its turn. One of the reasons he wanted to go back to Yasuo, like always. He wanted him, he needed him and this gentle haze after the feast was the perfect feeling to get him going.

« Oh… »

On instinct his hand flew to the latter's hair, burried in red locks in a gesture both meaning to encourage and signal a needed move. Yasuo understood as quick and parted soon enough. Just the time to see the mark sealing itself.

Ice-blue eyes met purple ones, both standing out in this otherwise dark place. Light never was a matter, both could see even without it. Where mortals felt terror for meeting such gaze, they just felt love well up again. That strange love corruption wasn't suppsoed to feel yet it gave them a new purpose.

A kiss answered such silent affection, tasting like blood and lust. It was low in Yi's vein and now it would consume Yasuo too. One couldn't burn without the other. That wicked tongue pushed with insistance until he gladly let him in, devouring any pleas and names.

Following that new rush, Yi took the latter's hair tie off, relishing the fuzzy feeling of being allowed such trivial thing. That happy sigh could be felt in their kiss, sweet relief. It was good as it last, even though he was sure soon he would seriously need to move on to next step.

Not even a second after that thought, Yasuo seemed to take the initiative by pulling off his right sleeve and indeed leaving him bare chest. Skin found fabric in their tight embrace. _More…_

He smiled when they had to part, especially because the latter just led him by his hand to bed.

« I see someone is eager… »

« You're saying this as if there is a moment I'm not horny. » Smiling back, obvious hunger in the tone.

As soon as he reached what they used as bed for the two of them, Yasuo fell to his knees and finished to undress his lover. Such urgent moves could only be the result of lasting desire.

Between clothes and ornementation being taken off and the conversation, there were many reasons to get lost. Yi still tried to focus after taking a deep breath.

« If I remember well, you sleep sometimes. So yes, this moment exist. » Just playful enough, while he trailed carefully a clawed hand over Yasuo's cheek.

These pretty eyes looked up from his task as quick, turning soft for a few seconds before need took control back.

« I can be horny in my sleep, you know that too. » Really cheeky and completely true. Yi had some memories of other time that would prove his says.

« I know, indeed. Now tell me what you want and I will show you how dearly I missed you. »

In – not so – rare occasions arousal was so powerful that Yasuo's eyes would almost turn black. This was already on the good path to that, entranced gaze over Yi jsut as he seemed to forget what he was doing at the moment.

When at last he caught himself staring, he resumed what he was doing and yanked down Yi's pants, leaving his need revealed.

« I don't know. I want…you. Anything. »

Strangely quiet indeed but Yi understood. The fluster was taking over, just like desire. For now Yasuo could still think rather rationally but soon enough it might change. This seemed that kind of night, where he would lie down for him without a remark and probably beg for it if given the right amount of teasing.

On instinct Yasuo closed distance and stroked his erection. At that level, difficult for him to ignore. It took Yi some will power not to buckle or anything when the latter gave his attention down there. He was still standing, no support nor wall to lean to. A groan escaped him, unable to hold this back.

« Yasuo, wait. Let me take care of you first, I have an idea. Undress then lie down on your front. »

Already his breath got slightly shorter, so impacted by a mere touch and a lot of eagerness. However Yi wanted to please his lover first and he was going to do it.

Another sign that Yasuo was in an advanced state of need, he didn't say a single word and merely nodded. Such haste to take one's clothes off was quite endearing, if taken out of the sexual contaxt. Soon Yi could properly admire the latter's body, skin left to be seen when most of time it was covered by armor.

« Handsome…Go on, I can't wait to treat you right. » He couldn't stop himself from lettig his dear thoughts aloud.

« Come on, baby, that's not fair… » A little bit like a whine yet Yasuo complied with the cheer need for a newly turned.

« I shall find relief in time, love. »

When the latter indeed lied down, Yi had to fight the urge to explore his body again and again, just a little. Tender skin under his hand as he trailed flat down Yasuo's back, till he was indeed kneading his rear. Hard to suppress that shiver, thinking in advance about the moment he would take him.

_No, no. Stop this_. He didn't need to make himself more aroused than he was. To wait after Yasuo first orgasm would already be quite challenging but the fall would be the sweetest. As long as he busied his hands and refused any friction.

Looking up, he saw Yasuo still trying to gaze back at him although this position wasn't the best. Such a curious yet extremely aroused and feverish._ He's feeling it_. The haze of the hunt, new blood. It would always make him react so nicely after barely a mouthful.

« Relax. » Whisper near skin, while he leaned closer and coaxed the latter to spread his legs.

« I'm relaxed, I swear ! Damn, darling, I need so much…Please… »

To keep talking wouldn't relieve his lover so Yi decided to stop this conversation and to directly tend to him. Getting access, he was already rewarded by a strong shudder. _Let's go_.

The first swipe wasn't that large but it made Yasuo moan quite loudly, he almost sounded surprised. Clutching at the sheets didn't help much, he still became a mess barely after half a minute of dedicated attention. Yi never minded that, taking at heart to please the latter while still being cautious. It would be a shame if he came to hurt him, even if it wouldn't leave any scar. Likely to ruin the fun.

So for now he went on this intimate worship as long as the latter could take it, which wasn't guaranted. Already Yasuo sounded breathless, back so tense and iron grasp on whatever he could reach.

« Baby…. » There, just confirmation that he was that close to see stars.

Yi doubted it was just their shared arousal that rendered him to such condition. Maybe he even did something on his own, waiting for his return. _Who knows ?_ He wouldn't ask for now, he had a better use for his mouth and a needy Yasuo crying his name urgently.

The end was close, he could feel it. Himself didn't get anything out of it except the furious urge to grind against the bed and the too soft feeling of being useful.

To finish him properly, he trailed a slick digit over Yasuo's rim. Oh that was a bit difficult to give relief while making sure he wouldn't cut him but this wasn't the first time. Pulling back a little, Yi could shortly relish the view, the nice curve of the latter's back under such obvious pleasure and the red tint coloring his shoulders and ears. _Yes, gorgeous_.

It was time. Extremely cautious, he pushed a finger inside. So relaxed indeed, Yasuo took him without troubles, making him sigh with need just to imagine that around his cock later. _Patience, patience_.

« Fuck— ! Ahhh…. »

A shout, body shaking then Yasuo came messily over the sheets. This was all it took, a thorough attention and deep stimulation. Yi stayed right there, leaning shortly as he watched his lover tremble in climax. It seemed good, more than good and pride seized him as quick. Such need, just for him.

_He needs a break_. For now he left Yasuo bask in that new bliss, at last letting go all of the previous tension. Yi moved a little, just to change spot. Sitting in bed by his side, he could see a few more lovely details. The latter's hair was already a bit messy, some sticking to his face after such rush of warmth. He let his hand trace Yasuo's spine, from his nape to his butt again. So so careless and pliant. It made him crave his own release, suddenly hungry for his share. His lover was so gorgeous, especially in moments like these when he gaze back lazily and smiled under the haze. Drunk on pleasure or drunk on blood, the result seemed the same.

Keeping himself under control became more and more hard, aching for any relief at the moment. It was more than alright, Yasuo already took him in a worse moment yet he still prefered to wait and ask. By principle.

Staying close, Yi tried to carress the latter's hair but his shaking got too strong. _No…_

The good news was that Yasuo came back to a certain level of awareness.

« Oh, hey….Shit, need help ? » So dear, reacting as quick as he could after such good time.

A bit wobbly in his moves, Yasuo sat up and came closer to provide the obviously needed relief. He barely gave a few strokes to his cock that Yi bucked in the grasp, clear fluid dripping after that long wait. To let that whimper aloud wasn't intentional but shame wasn't something for demons.

« Please, Yasuo… »

Hands craddled his face, barely the time to kiss him before Yasuo coaxed him to follow. Little by little he lied back, until Yi came on top of him by pure instinct. This was too much, he wasn't sure he would make it. The latter was so cute under him, flushed skin and charming carelessness.

« Like this, t'will be good. Go on, baby… »

Everything showed how welcome he was, arms holding him close while Yasuo's legs circled his waist. Just for him to actually move and take what he needed.

« I-It's fine… ? » Last attempt. Then his self-control would run away and leave place to crude need.

« Yes ! Fuck me ! I bet you've been dying for this all night. » Oh so loving.

A bit of encouragement and it was good. At last he pushed inside and Yi had to muffle his cry by biting the latter. Yasuo did moan too, this had been a bit short since his latest climax but he took it so well. On reflex he clung to Yi, hand over his back and in white hair to take a good grasp.

_Oh gods…_ Still a bit tight despite the preparation but it seemed to be alright for his lover. This was all that mattered. He could surrender freely.

Quick from the start, the pace was quite intense, a constant slap of skin against skin along small gasps. After that first bite, Yi lingered not far of the latter's neck, first for the sense of comfort but also to take was he needed. Full circle. Fangs trailed against flesh until he couldn't resist anymore and delved deeper. It was good, excellent and that sweet taste came back.

Not more than this. Soon he would lose his grasp on reality. All he felt was the extreme warmth around his cock, his name moaned brokenly and the edge approaching too fast. _A bit more, please…_

At least to satisfy Yasuo once more. He had been so nice, it would be good to give a second time.

In that last moment of reason, Yi fumbled a little and went to stroke the latter's cock. It was still a good sign to find him hard and slick, twitching into contact as soon as he squeezed lightly.

« Ahh—Yi—Don't—stop » Between a high cry and blabber.

His own end happened, unforgiving. It struck him violently, crying out as if under pain but it was just pleasure. Yi gave a few hard thrust before it caught up with him and he spilled his load in tight warmth.

« Ya—suo… oh… »

So easy to get lost and follow the waves of pleasure. Although Yi still made an effort, resuming his strokes over his lover's cock. What a gentle surprise to already feel him coming again, semence in ropes all over his stomach. _Good… _

It was over, bliss settled in his mind like a heavy blanket. White noise for an instant then he realized he was practically lying on Yasuo, recovering. For now there was no complaint but he prefered to move and pull out. To directly collapse on his side, defeated by sudden exhaustion.

This time had to be used though. Yi observed as he could the latter, at least to see if he was hurt or anything. The few marks were already fading away. Otherwise, Yasuo seemed fine, just completely fucked out for a time.

« Hey, still alive ? »

Demonic hand over Yasuo chest, he seeked his attention, a sign, whatever.

A laugh answered him, rumbling low in the latter's chest : « Technically I'm not. Though I feel so good right now…. Thanks baby… »

Voice a little gone for now but Yi understood everything. Plus that true fact.

« Idiot. I know that already. And don't worry, I'm glad you liked it. »

« Guess I'm gonna sleep like the dead. » Oh that smile that could be heard.

Yi hit him gently, just for that. « Terrible. »

Despite these jokes, he still let Yasuo come closer until he could snuggle against him.

« I love you too, darling. »

A kiss pressed to his cheek, enough to forget any reason to be annoyed or mad. It was just that good.


End file.
